Happy
by Polka-Dotted Sunglasses
Summary: Her beloved brother is gone. But at least she has Daisy.


**Okay, so, I know I'm meant to be working on my other fics right now, but I just read chapters one and two of Dengeki Daisy, and, having fallen in love with this manga, I had – **_**HAD **_**– to write something about Teru and Kurosaki. It's okay, though, dear readers, 'cuz this is just a one-shot. :)**

**So, anyway, less explaining, more fic…ing… **

**Haha, haha, tell your friends. **

**New word: Ficing. Definition: Writing fanficion. :D  
**

_Happy  
_

When Kurabayashi Teru was four, she was happy.

She had a lot of friends, a secure future, a loving family…her brother was especially fond of Teru. When the brown-haired, green-eyed girl fell down, he would pick her up. When she was tired, he would pick her up and carry her on his shoulders. And when she was in danger, he would come running.

Her mother and father loved her just as much, though. Nowhere near as much as her brother loved her, but it didn't even matter. Teru had people who were there for her, and that was all she needed.

When she was seven, things turned. The game of happy families, like all games, came to an end.

Mother…dearest mother. Mother who sat by Teru's bedside when she was ill, mother who fed the children, mother who was always smiling. Teru had never felt so empty before mother, dearest mother, passed away.

Teru's world faded to a harsh shade of grey. She remembered being sad, she remembered dying inside, but what she _didn't_ remember was crying. Instead, she sat at home in her favourite window seat, staring out at the quiet cul-de-sac, and refusing to eat. Teru had always been a very strong, stable girl, but she was confused as to why she didn't cry.

When Teru was nine, there was The Accident. That's all Teru referred to it as; 'The Accident'.

Father had been driving home from work. A lorry – with a scatterbrained, absent minded, stupid, _stupid_ driver – had gone off course and ploughed into father's car. Father didn't survive.

Teru _nearly_ cried at father's funeral. Her lip quivered and her eyes went glassy, but not a single tear fell down that girl's cheek. Her brother stood beside her, arm draped around her shoulders, crying his heart out and whispering words of encouragement to his precious sister.

A few weeks after father died, Teru and her brother moved.

They moved to the other side of town, to a part of town that they had never visited before in their lives. They wanted to start a fresh, leaving the sad memories behind.

Teru's brother spent all his savings on a house for the two of them to share. It was a small, suburban apartment with a single bedroom. It was nice, in its own way, and it came with all the basics; refrigerator, oven, toilet, shower…everything they _needed_ to get by. Of course, when they moved in, they had all their own furnishings such as a nicer couch, and the tiny TV that Teru's brother had bought at the second-hand store for about four thousand yen*****.

After buying the apartment, Teru and her brother were left with a minute amount of money to get by on. Between them, with Teru's pocket money and her brother's paper round wages, they managed to collect seven thousand, one hundred and sixty four yen******.

Teru was scared. She tugged on her brother's shirt and said in a whisper, "What are we gonna do?"

And when Teru wasn't in the room, her brother cried.

Teru is eighteen.

She has a lot of friends, a secure future, a loving…no. No loving _anything._

Her beloved brother is gone. But at least she has Daisy.

"_Teru. Here's a present for you." _

His kind voice echoing in her ears, the image of Teru's brother flashes in front of her eyes.

"_This phone is connected to 'Daisy'. When you're feeling lonely, or when you're in a pinch, you can contact him any time._"

"'_Daisy'?"_

"_He's a kind person. He will definitely come to help you. He'll replace me as your brother. 'Daisy' will always be by your side."_

She opens her eyes, tears starting to well up. _Oh. I fell asleep._

"Teru?"

No answer.

"Teru."

Said girl remained silent.

"Oi, Kurabayashi!"

Teru's eyes shot open fully, tiny traces of tears flying off her lashes. "Sorry, sorry. I guess…I guess I'm not really used to you calling me Teru. I'm…I'm…" her lip quivered, and her voice rose to a scream. "I'm so sorry!"

The boy that stood before her – no, the man. Teru had to remember that he was no longer a boy – looked down at her with a mixture of emotions on his face. Shock, pity, confusion. Then, he realised what was happening.

He stepped forward, put his hands on her shoulders and allowed her to sob into his shirt. This wasn't just crying, though. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, a continuous flow of tears streaming off her face. The person that held her smiled warmly into her hair.

He was Kurosaki Tasuku. Also known…as Daisy.

He knew exactly what was happening. He knew Teru better than anyone.

All the tears, all the hurt, all the pain that the girl had been concealing for so long was pouring out of her all at once.

And even though she was howling, throat raw, lungs empty, she was happy.

Kurabayashi Teru was happy.

And nothing could change that.

***Four thousand yen is about forty five US dollars.**

**** Seven thousand, one hundred and sixty four yen is about eighty US dollars.  
**

**Well. That came out…**_**different **_**to what I expected it to. **

**Not sure if it came out better or worse, though…give me your feedback, people! :O**

**No. Seriously. Review.**


End file.
